Hide And Seek Trilogy
by Butler22
Summary: The two boys play some little night time 'games'...
1. Thrill of the Chase

WHOO! My first ever FMA fic! Go me...ahem...read and enjoy...if ya want.

I OWN NOTHING! SO DON'T SUE!

First of three.

* * *

**Thrill of the Chase**

"Oh _chibi-san_! _Come out, come out wherever you are_!"

'Chibi-san' AKA Edward Elric cringed at how close the sin's voice sounded and tried to silence his ragged breathing before it gave his position away. Peering through the shrubbery surrounding him Edo tried to spot the homunculus but couldn't see any sign of him and his unease intensified.

"_Oh Chibeeeee! Where are yoooooou!"_

Edo jumped as the green-haired man's voice came from behind him and he carefully turned his head to check his location, he jumped when he spotted Envy only five meters from his hiding place with his back turned.

A cool breeze blew through the forest, moving the tree's branches and rustling the bushes around Edo, causing him to shiver in the cool night air, and ruffling the skort the sin always wore.

Turning Edo saw the annoyed look on Envy's face and had to smother his laughter.

'_Now who has the last laugh, Envy!_'' Edo thought with a grin, which quickly turned t a look of horror as Envy started walking towards his hiding place.

Smirking evilly Envy headed to where he knew his little chibi had been hiding all along.

He was sick of playing this game so he decided to end it. Purposefully he strode past Edo's hiding place, sensing the fear of being discovered coming from his Chibi and he moved closer until he was hidden from Edo's view thanks to a tree.

Doubling back behind the trees so as not to be seen Envy crept up to Edo on silent feet.

Edo had to suppress his laughter as he watched Envy's attempt at stalking 'inconspicuously' towards his _old _hiding place from his secure location in his _new _one. No doubt Envy had absolutely _no_ idea that he had moved from his hiding place in the bushes while the sin was skulking behind trees.

Smirking in triumph, both teens prepared to leap onto the other, or so they thought.

Envy was preparing himself to leap onto the bushes, and onto his Chibi, to scare the life out of him... Edo, on the other hand, was preparing to leap down onto the green-haired sin, in order to scare the life out of _him_, and to win their little 'game'.

"_Gotcha_!" "Aargh!" 

Twin screams echoed throughout the forest as a teen was leaped on, and fell to the ground under the unexpected weight falling on top of him, while the other one grinned in triumph, claiming victory over the teen underneath him.

"No fair." Pouting.

"Very fair." Triumphant grin.

"You cheated."

"Sore loser."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Thank you. I win again." Victory.

"Cheater. Now get off me." Grumbling.

"You _do_ realize that I won the bet, right? That means, _you_ are uke next time."

"Aww, that's not fair."

"Yes, so you said."

"But Chibi, you won't even know what to _do_ as seme!"

"Wanna make a bet? I know just as well as you do! I _CAN_ be seme, just you wait and see!" And with that said, the chibi got up from where he had jumped down onto Envy and started walking away.

Following his Chibi's movements with his eyes, Envy slowly got up and silently started following the blonde.

"And I won our game!" Edo yelled, not bothering to look back to see if Envy had heard.

"_I know_," Envy whispered in Edo's ear – causing him to jump – right before pouncing on his back and knocking him to the ground again, but this time under the sin.

Moving so he was straddling the blonde, Envy leaned down over his Chibi and nipped at his ear, earning a shiver of pleasure from the shorter teen, before Envy whispered against his Chibi's ear.

"Wanna play again? Double or nothing? And this time, _I_ get to choose the game, not your 'improved' version of a hunt."

After seeing Edo's nod of affirmation, Envy got up, and then helped his Chibi up off the ground.

"Fine then. As long as it's not wrestling or anything dangerous," after Envy's nod, Edo continued, "So, what's the game?"

"Hide and Seek."

* * *

And that's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Please review, and until next time.

Butler.


	2. Hide and Seek

Sorry I haven't posted this earlier, I went away for the holidays and forgot to post it before I left.

Here is the second part of the trilogy, and thanks heaps to the reviewers! XD

* * *

**Hide and Seek  
**

"I'm hiding!"

"Fine," Edo replied, with a long-suffering sigh.

He watched, amused, as the sin ran around, before chuckling and closing his eyes, beginning the count to 100.

'_1…2…3…4…'_ Edo's thoughts wandered to the scantily clad homunculus who was hiding in the forest surrounding them…somewhere in there.

'_21…22…23…24…'_ Envy hunted around, looking for a Chibi-proof hiding place, or at least a place to extract revenge on his short lover.

'_41…42…43…44…'_ a quiet click and a photo appeared of Edo silently counting, leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

'_63…64…65…66…'_ a slight rustle of leaves, another click and another photo, this time of Envy, trying – and failing – to climb a tree, awkwardly sliding down the tree.

'_78…79…80…81…'_ a muffled snicker, a few more clicks and more photos to add to his collection of the amusing duo. Envy falling from another tree; Envy sucking his finger where it got pricked by a prickly weed. Edo, slouched against a tree, bored but still counting.

"98, 99, 100! Coming, ready or not, Envy!" Edo's voice carried a fair way, alerting both the sin and their silent watcher that he was on the move.

Grinning at the pictures he was collecting, the man raised his Polaroid camera to snap a picture of Edo running full tilt towards Envy's hiding place, but thought better of it and waited for the perfect opportunity.

Another dive from the Chibi onto the unsuspecting green-haired sin, another scream echoing through the forest, another teen falling under the sudden, unexpected weight. Edo, once again, grinning victoriously from his perch atop the sin's back, with said sin growling at being beaten…again.

And, in the middle of all that, a few quiet clicks went unheard, capturing their game, much to the amusement of the photographer. Silently, the photographer took his leave with all his photos depicting the game.

Edo slowly got off the sin and put out his hand to help him up; Envy grabbed his hand, got up, then shoved his Chibi back down to the ground, grinning at the indignant yelp that emitted from the blond.

After they were both standing, they called it a night and headed back home, as Al was probably waiting up for them, even though they told him not to.

They walked through the forest holding hands, for as much as Envy hated public displays of affection, he still liked holding his Chibi in private, or when he was in disguise in public.

Only one thought was troubling him, he thought he had seen someone in the forest while he was hiding, and he thought he had heard a click as his Chibi was jumping on him. But, not wanting to alarm the blond, he said nothing.

So they went back through the woods from whence they came, and soon came out of the forest near the back fence of their back yard. Smirking, Envy picked his Chibi up, and, having tossed him over his shoulder, proceeded to carry his Chibi through the gate and up to the house, ignoring his Chibi's complaints.

Pulling the spare key out from its hiding place, Envy quickly let them in to the house, before letting his Chibi down in the kitchen.

Grabbing two glasses out of a cupboard, Envy set them on the bench top as Edo got the water from the fridge and then filled their glasses up.

Taking his drink after putting the water back in the fridge, Edo walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs to his room, with the sin following him through the house.

Edo paused to knock on Al's door, and after a pause, opened the door and stuck his head inside. After a moment, Edo pulled back and closed the door again, before motioning to Envy to go into their room, and he followed the green-haired teen into the room.

After placing his water on the desk, the blond flopped down onto the bed, only now realizing how tired he was from the night's games. Envy, noticing how sleepy his Chibi had suddenly become, grinned a very Cheshire-cat-like grin and pounced on the unsuspecting blond, causing him to yelp in shock, then glare daggers at Envy. Well, try to anyway; all he could manage was a half-hearted glare, which was cut in half as he yawned, totally ruining the effectiveness of it.

Smirking down at his yawning Chibi, envy rolled off him and snuggled into him, before both of them drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

And that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it, and the third and final chapter should be coming soon! 

Please review, and until next time

Butler.


	3. Repercussions

Sorry this took so long guys, my beta didnt want to give it back to me, and I had a scary encounter with a tree...in a car...

Anyways, last chapter of the trilogy, hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Repercussions.**

Waking up to an incessant knocking on the door, Edo grumbled and tried to burrow even more into the warmth encapsulating him. Said encapsulating warmth wriggled and tightened its embrace around the blond.

There was a pause in the knocking, before it started up again, even louder than before, if that was possible, as it was near to deafening them.

"Brother! Wake up, you have a guest! Nii-san, you have to get up!" Edo cursed whatever deity that was listening to get rid of his 'guest'.

Groaning, Edo tried to free himself from Envy's vice-like grip that was the warmth around him, to answer his younger brother.

"I'm coming, Al. Just give me a minute."

"Hurry up, brother. He's getting impatient," Al's response was slightly quieter, so as not to be heard by Edo's 'guest' downstairs.

After finally managing to both escape the sin's grip and wake the sin up without realizing it, Edo opened the door to find his younger brother glancing anxiously towards the stairs, as if fearing the 'guest' would come up to find out what was taking so long.

"Well, Al? Who is it?" Edo asked, yawning.

"It's someone you probably don't want to see, Brother. I told him you were sleeping, but he insisted that I wake you up," Al's response caused Edo to freeze in tying his hair back, his face paling as he realized who it was.

"Crap. This can't be good. Envy…Al, can you stay here and make sure Envy stays here?" Edo practically _begged_ Al to watch over the half-asleep Envy, to which Al reluctantly agreed.

"What the fuck does the Flaming Pony want this time?" The two brothers jumped in shock as the lump on the bed produced an intelligent question at this time of the morning.

"I don't know, and I don't particularly _want_ to know, but I will probably _have_ to know, if I want to keep my job," Edo answered with a sigh and a scowl.

Shaking his head in defeat, Edo slowly made his way out of his room and down the stairs, praying to every deity that the 'Flaming Pony' had gotten fed up of waiting and left already.

'_No such luck_,' Edo thought as he entered the sitting room to find Roy Mustang sitting on the couch, an impatient look on his face, which quickly turned to amusement as he took in Edo's appearance.

Wrinkled clothes, hair in disarray and loose because he hadn't finished tying it up and it had all come loose, Edo looked – to Mustang – like he had just woken up, and in actual fact, he had.

Mustang held up a thick yellow A5 envelope, and smirked in triumph, but Edo just looked at him in confusion.

Mustang shook his head, "What were you doing yesterday, Fullmetal?"

"Uhh…working?" The confusion was clear in Edo's voice and plain to see on his face.

"Hmmm. Okay then. What were you doing _last night_?" Mustang's smirk widened as he watched Edo's face pale.

Just as Edo was about to attempt an answer, a large, black, ferocious-looking mongrel came tearing down the stairs and flew at Mustang.

While Mustang tried to get the dog off him, while trying desperately not to get bitten, the dog managed to kick the envelope – seemingly not even noticing – towards Edo, who shoved it behind a cushion he was leaning against on the couch.

Whistling sharply, Edo called the dog – 'Ripper' – over to him, trying to stifle his laughter as an irate and ruffled Mustang glared at him.

Growling menacingly, 'Ripper' cut off Mustang's reply as he opened his mouth to yell at Edo.

Muttering, Mustang glared at both 'Ripper' and Edo, before stalking to the door and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Edo dropped to his knees beside the mangy dog and wrapped his arms around its neck, while burying his face in its fur.

'Ripper' changed back to his 'normal' form and embraced his Chibi.

"He knows. Oh god, he _knows_," Edo whispered, pressing his face into the crook of Envy's neck.

"Knows what, Chibi?" Envy murmured, holding Edo to him tightly.

"He knows about last night. He – Oh God, the envelope!" Edo pulled away from the sin and quickly pulled out the envelope and opened it, tipping it up so its contents slid out onto the floor where the two teens sat.

About a dozen Polaroid pictures fell out, all from the previous night, and all of them featuring either one or both of the teens. Envy picked up the note that fell out with the photos, can grinned as he read it.

"Hey, Chibi, don't worry bout the photos. This is all of them. But, I think the Flaming Pony wants to play too," Envy's wicked grin wasn't mirrored on the blond, as Envy was hoping. If anything, the blond looked totally freaked out by the fact that Mustang wanted to _join in_ in their 'games'.

"No! He-he can't! It's…No!"

"Chibi, hey, calm down. He _asked_ if he could play, not _demanded_ that he play. We'll just say no," Envy calmed the blond down with the logic that he never usually displayed.

"Yea. You're right. He can't play," Edo's voice was soft and slightly scared, but Envy still heard it.

Envy smirked down at the note again, knowing now that it was the Flaming Pony he had heard in the forest during their game. But at least they now had all the photos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY

The Flaming Pony…I mean, Roy Mustang, sat in his car, staring at a photo, grinning in victory.

'_They haven't beaten me yet,'_ he thought with a grin, '_They'll _never_ beat me!!!'_

Ordering his driver to go, Mustang slipped his favourite photo into his pocket.

The photo showed the sin, Envy, straddling Edward Elric, and leaning over him and nipping his ear, while Edward's face contorted in pleasure.

Mustang smiled, knowing the teens weren't going to let him play, but at least he still had this photo. He wouldn't let them get it, ever.

End.

* * *

Hope you liked the trilogy. Might be more in the future, but not too sure. 

Butler.


End file.
